parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokemon (Ooglyeye Style)
Ooglyeye's TV spoof of Pokemon (1998). It will appear on YouTube in the near future in honor of the 19th movie. Cast: * Ash Ketchum - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Misty - Mina/Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon) * Brock - Rex Owen (Dinosaur King) * Pikachu - Himself * Jessie - Ursula (Dinosaur King) * James - Zander (Dinosaur King) * Meowth - Himself * Tracey Sketchit - Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) * Delia Ketchum - Aki Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Cassidy - Shego (Kim Possible) * Butch - Drakken (Kim Possible) * Raticate - Himself * Giovannni - Dr. Z (Dinosaur King) * Persian - Himself Seasons: # Pokemon (Ooglyeye Style) (Season 1) # Pokemon (Ooglyeye Style) (Season 2) # Pokemon (Ooglyeye Style) (Season 3) # Pokemon (Ooglyeye Style) (Season 4) # Pokemon (Ooglyeye Style) (Season 5) Movies: * Pokemon The First Movie (Ooglyeye Style) * Pokemon The Movie 2000 (Ooglyeye Style) * Pokemon 3 The Movie (Ooglyeye Style) * Pokemon Mewtwo Returns (Ooglyeye Style) * Pokemon 4Ever (Ooglyeye Style) * Pokemon Heroes (Ooglyeye Style) See Also: * Pokemon Advanced Generation (Ooglyeye Style) * Pokemon Chronicles (Ooglyeye Style) * Pokemon Diamond and Pearl (Ooglyeye Style) * Pokemon Best Wishes (Ooglyeye Style) * Pokemon XY (Ooglyeye Style) * Pokemon Sun and Moon (Ooglyeye Style) Specials: * Pokemon Origins (Ooglyeye Style) * Pokemon Generations (Ooglyeye Style) Trivia: * Both Ash Ketchum and Max Taylor were voiced by Veronica Taylor. * Both Jessie and Ursula by Rachael Lillis. Gallery: Max Taylor.png|Max Taylor as Ash Ketchum Mina Aino.jpg|Mina/Sailor Venus as Misty Rex Owen.png|Rex Owen as Brock Pikachu in Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea.jpg|Pikachu as Himself Aki Taylor.jpg|Aki Talyor as Delia Ketchum Professor Utonium (TV Series)-0.jpg|Professor Utonium as Professor Oak Images_(99).jpg|Kevin as Gary Oak Ursula Dinosaur King.jpeg|Ursula as Jessie Zander.jpg|Zander as James Meowth.png|Meowth as Himself Jessie's Ekans.png|Ekans as Himself James' Koffing.png|Koffing as Himself Dr. Owen.jpg|Dr. Owen as Flint Cody-0.jpg|Cody as Forrest Laura in Dinosaur King.jpg|Laura, Stella (Help I'm a Fish).jpg|Stella, Marucho Marukura.jpg|Marucho, Robyn Starling in Tom and Jerry the Movie.jpg|Robyn Starling, Peixonauta em O Caso Do Mistério Crescente.flv 000678044.jpg|Billy and Mac, Rod (Aplha Gang).jpg|Rod, Michael Darling in Peter Pan.jpg|and Michael Darling as Brock's Siblings Brock's Onix.png|Onix as Himself Sailor Jupiter (TV Series).jpg|Lita/Sailor Jupiter as Daisy Amy Anderson.jpg|Amy/Sailor Mercury as Lily Sailor Moon Angry.jpg|Serena/Sailor Moon as Violet Lily Goldeen.png|Lily's Goldeen as Himself Giselle-1.jpg|Giselle as Herself Joe-2.jpg|Joe as Himself Melanie's full appearance.png|Melanie as Herself Major Glory in Dexter's Laboratory.jpg|Major Glory as LT Surge Lt Surge Raichu.png|LT Surge's Raichu as Himself Dr z dinosaurking.jpg|Dr. Z as Giovanni Persian anime.jpg|Persian as Himself Sailor Mars-0.jpg|Raye/Sailor Mars as Sabrina D96.jpg|Pacha as Sabrina's Father 220px-Sabrina Kadabra.png|Kadabra as Himself Sabrina Haunter.png|Haunter as Himself Emmy in Dragon Tales.jpg|Emmy as Rebecca Duplica.jpg|Duplica as Herself Tuxedo Mask in Sailor Moon Super S the Movie.jpg|Darien/Tuxedo Mask as Melvin Togepi-0.jpg|Togepi as Herself Shego.jpg|Shego as Cassidy Dr drakken in kim possible movie.jpg|Dr. Drakken as Butch Cassidy's Raticate.png|Raticate as Himself Ron Stoppable.jpg|Ron Stoppable as Tracey Sketchit Daphne Blake in Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost.jpg|Daphne Blake as Marina Whilomina.png|Wilhomena as Herself Wilhomena's Marill.png|Wilhomena's Marill as Herself Lucas Nickle in The Ant Bully (Video Game).jpg|Lucas Nickle as Bugsy Raye's Grandpa.jpg|Raye's Grandpa as Old Man Shuckle Morty's Gengar.png|Morty's Gengar as Himself Morty_Haunter.png|Morty's Haunter as Himself Goneff.jpg|Goneff as Himself Category:TV Spoofs Category:Ooglyeye Category:Pokemon TV Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TV Show Spoofs